Love At First Fright
by xSupernaturalFantasyx
Summary: Angel Burns is a normal-ish teenage girl who likes to take picture of graffiti and put them in a mural at the end of every week so it's put up on the school's bulletin board. April is her best friend who has a crush on some mysterious stranger. What happens when she runs into the Purple Dragons and four mutated teens?


**xSFx: I do not own TMNT only my OC and story. Nickelodeon is the rightful owners of TMNT. Now on to the story.**

* * *

My name is Angel Burns I live in New York. I'm sixteen years old and I live with my mom. My dad ran out on us, when I was little I used to ask my mom about him. She always told me about him, and it wasn't the same thing. One day I asked her why he left. She said it was because he wasn't mature enough to handle a kid when she was, he didn't have a job and mooched off of her. But she still loved him, when he left she wasn't sad. Why, I asked. She knew he would leave, was all she said. I eventually stopped asking about him when I was around the age of eight. I had gotten in my head that I knew all about my dad, and if he didn't wanna stay he didn't have to, but I didn't know if I loved him or not. I chose to not dwell on it and go on with life.

Anyways, I'm tall for my age, I'm not sure the _exact _height, but my sister who is twenty-two is 5'5'' and she thinks I'm 5'8''. I'll get to my sister in a little bit. I have blonde hair on top, and black on bottom. My original hair color is black. I'm semi-tan, and I have these really pale blue eyes. I am medium sized. I like converse and dark/pale colors. Today I was getting back from grocery shopping for mom at a grocer at the next street over. I was wearing skinny jeans from Hot Topic. They were black-and-white checkered in the front and solid black on the backside. I was wearing my dark red Baby Phat's. I was wearing a white tank with a black t-shirt over it. It had a rose and around it 'Rock N' Roll Saved My Life' in capital letters.

I turned down an alley that I used that day to get to the grocery store. I heard footsteps and turned around to look. My hair swung in it's messy ponytail. "If someone's there, and you're going to jump scare me...Don't." I said. I turned back around and continued walking. I had traveled down this alley so many times that I knew which graffiti was who's so when I saw new graffiti, I immediately stopped and looked at it. Under it was a small name, _Mikey_. I looked back at the graffiti. It was a good scale version of some turtles. I set the groceries down and stepped back, pulling my wallet sized _Sony _camera out.

"What is she doing?" I heard someone whisper.

"Shut up Mikey." I smiled.

"Mikey, if you're listening, you are very talented. I have this little mural up at the school's art exhibit, if you go there, I take pictures of graffiti all over town that I think is really cool. And you're turtles and epic." I said, as I clicked the picture.

"I told you someone would like it!" Mikey said and I heard him get hit.

"See you, or well, hear you around Mike." I said and picked up my groceries to go home.

* * *

"Mikey why did you keep talking after Leo told you to shut up?" Raph asked.

"She liked my...uh..." Mikey trailed off, finding the word she used.

"Grafiti?" April asked looking up from her laptop. "What did she look like?" She asked. The turtles went into detail about her. "Oh I know her." April said, "Is this her?" She asked, twisting her computer around to show the same girl with a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off so the could see her sports bra. She was wearing baggy gym shorts and some tennis shoes. Her arms where in a V shape hitting a volley ball. She had a cute pouting face on as she hit the ball up.

"Yeah, you know her name?" Leo asked, looking away from the picture.

"Her name is Angel. Angel Burns." April said. "She's my best friend." She said.

"Do you know anything about her?" Donnie asked. April began to tell them everything she knew about Angel. About how she had a half-sister and both of their dad's left. How she was really calm in sticky situations while on the inside she would be scared half to death. How she had a soft spot for everyone and everything. And how she lived with her mom in the same apartment complex as her.

"Wow..." Mikey said. "She's putting my graffiti in one of her murals." He said.

"She does that a lot. It must've been really good for her to do that. She's really picky when it comes to graffiti." April said.

* * *

It was the next day and I was tired from my insomnia. I usually go to sleep at two or three in the morning. Nope, I didn't sleep a wink. So I got up and had a really cold shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and went back to my room. I put on a 'I heart Superheros' t-shirt and some washed out, faded skinny jeans I put on my black converse and put moose in my wet hair. I blow dried it and my hair got curly. I put on some eye shadow and grabbed my messenger bag before heading out.

When I got to school I had already had a sip of five hour enjoy and hopped and prayed it would last me all day. I saw April and waved, heading over. "Ready for another day of school?" I asked, pulling on her ponytail, straightening it, so it would be falling in a some-what natural ponytail. April rolled her eyes.

"If you're talking about my oral history report in Miss Jones class, no." April said.

"Didn't do it?" I asked, climbing the stairs.

"No I left it at a friend's house." She said.

"Donnie's?" I asked, nudging her, she blushed. "You should ask him out, April. He might like you to." I said.

"I dunno, Angel. What if he doesn't like me back?" April asked. I stopped, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"April, you are the smartest, funniest, randomest girl I know. Your really nice, and kind, because when I first transferred here, you were the first to help April. If he hasn't asked you out _I _will." I said, the last part I was joking and she laughed. "Yay! Mission accomplished!" I said, just as the bell rang. "Gotta go, gotta get to art before Mr. Cori has a stroke." I said, waving and disappearing into the school.

* * *

_"Psst~!" _A voice said coming from a closet. April opened it, to see Leo and Donnie.

"What are you two doing hear?" April whispered. She looked around before stepping into the tiny cramped closet with them. Donnie slightly blushed when she stood next to him, crouched down, hands inches away from touching.

"We wanted to know what the girl did in her school life, Mikey and Raph are following her. We're following you." Leo said, motioning to Donnie, who snapped out of his daydream.

"Yes, we were all curious about your school life. And a hint of interest in Angel." Donnie said. April nodded. Suddenly the door opened and Raph looked down at them.

"I would hate to ruin you're _cozy _moment, but we've got to get moving." Raph said. "Angel's looking for April. Something about 'ditching class'." He said.

"Oh, right, see you guys around." She said, getting out and closing the closet when Raph went in.

"There you are...Where you in the closet?" Angel asked.

"Er...Yes, a teacher came by and was scoping the halls." April said.

"Really April, is that what _really _happened?" Angel asked, nudging her. "I'm thinking you played seven minutes in heaven with a certain _boy _who's name starts with a _D_!" Angel said, and giggled when April blushed.

"I-I told you, he was homeschooled. I met him at...a party-" She began but was cut off.

"And the rest is history." She mimicked her. "April and Donnie sittin' in a tree~!" She sang and ran off down the hall, April chasing her. In the closet, Donnie was turning a tomato red while his brothers held in their laughs.

* * *

**xSFx: Sorry it's short...But I've been wantin' to write a fic like this for a while, so here ya do Nya~~~! x3**


End file.
